


Cravings

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Riku and Sora visit Radiant Gardens to demo one of Cids accessories. It is supposed to make the user larger, to make them stronger in battle, but things don't go to plan.Kink: Fat Fetishism. Homosexualsquashing. Magical Transformation (Inflated). Feederism (Averted). Fellatio. Size Difference. Romance.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	Cravings

Sora spun in circles on a computer chair. Riku was humoring him, helping spin him around, as they were both rather bored. They were waiting in Cids lab at Radiant Garden. The chain smoking mechanic tinkered with an accessory he wanted to demo.

Cid wanted to create an accessory that would make a fighter physically bigger, and Riku was going to be used as a Guinea pig. Sora was annoyed Cid had rejected him, insisting Riku was the MVP, but he was looking forward to seeing Riku hulked out. 

"Done!", Cid finally said. 

Sora, who was dying of boredom by that point, jumped up and collected the ring. Riku took a seat and Sora handed over the jewellery.

Riku worked the ring onto his finger, and sure enough, Rikus body started expanding!

What Cid had in mind was a fighter gaining muscle on a temporary basis... while Riku got bigger, it was not with muscle. Rikus natural muscles for that matter, disappeared under blubber. His gorgeous, buff arms turned into chicken wings. None of the weight had gone to his face, so he was still beautiful, but his body didn't look like it belonged to a human any more. It was just a blob.

Soras eyes near popped out his head and the cigar fell out of Cids mouth. 

"...Ah crap...", Cid cursed.

"Riku!", Sora called out. "Take the ring off!"

Riku tried his very best, but it was fruitless and he just kept getting bigger.

Sora hiked up Rikus body and sat on his chest. Riku wheezed, but Sora didn't care. He took Rikus hand and did his best to work the ring off his finger. But all his fingers were swollen, and worse still, the one that bared the ring was red, his circulation cut off. Riku screamed in pain as Sora tried to help him, despite his high pain tolerance. 

Then Rikus seat shattered. He fell to the floor with an impact that could only be compared to an earthquake and Sora went tumbling off him. Thankfully, the growing finally stopped... but the damage was done.

"Riku, don't worry, I'll call Merli-"

"No, you will not!", Cid immediately yelled. Cid and Merlin had had a one sided rivalry, because Cid favoured technology over magic. Merlin didn't really care about Cid much at all. "This was just a Beta run! It just needs a little more tinkering is all!"

"Well, fix it!", Sora yelled. 

"Don't boss me around boy! You stay put, I'mma get my bolt cutters!"

And then, despite Riku calling out to him in a panic, Cid left them. Riku waved his arms in effort to get up, but try as he might, he couldn't run after him.

Riku managed to roll over, but when he did, alarm bells went off in his head. It felt like he was the princess atop a tower of mattresses, yet there was a frozen pea digging into him. 

"Sora... I need help... I landed on something...", he groaned. But the response he heard was muffled and he felt the slightest, barely noticeable vibration underneath him. It was Sora! Riku was squashing him! Riku started rocking, trying his best to roll off, but he just couldn't! "No! Sora!", he screamed. 

Then there was a cold blast and Riku got flipped over. Sora had cast Aero! The magical boy sat up wheezing, his face blue. 

"Sora! Are you alright? I didn't mean to!"

There was a horribly wheezy voice, that sounded very painful and gurgled. Riku could have cried. But then Sora cast a healing cantrip on himself, and took a healthy, deep gasp of air. The blue faded away, turning into a soft pink blush. There were little crunchy sounds as his ribs snapped back into place. 

"Sora?", Riku called again. 

"I'm okay!", Sora assured. He jumped up onto Rikus chest. 

While Riku didn't appreciate the extra pressure on his lungs, as they were already struggling with the weight of his man boobs, he took a sigh of relief. "Are you sure you're good?"

Sora nodded, looking flustered, but giving Riku a thumbs up. "I got out, so don't worry! Though that would have been a crazy way to go..."

Sora looked around at the planet that had become Rikus body. "Man... you look crazy." He patted Rikus tummy and it rippled like it was full of water.

He started jumping on Rikus tummy, doing flips and cheering, like he was a trampoline. 

"Sora!", Riku roared, "I have organs! I have a skeleton under here! I'm human!"

Sora bounced to a stop, hearing the pain in Rikus voice, and feeling incredibly guilty. "I'm sorry...", he said meekly. 

"Have you got any food?"

"What? Uh...", Sora said, patting down his pockets just for the sake of it, knowing that there was nothing in them. "No..."

"Sora, you're constantly collecting ingredients. You've gotta have something."

"I don't. Sorry. But you can't seriously be hungry. You look like you could not eat for a year and still be okay..."

"I don't know if it's hunger I feel... I just feel empty..."

"Empty?"

"I hate being this vulnerable. My strength, my agility, my fighting ability... it's been stolen from me. It's what made be happy... it's what I used to protect you... I have nothing... I'm so sorry..."

"You have me!", Sora insisted. "When I feel scared, I think of the ones I love, and how your love gives me inner strength." 

"I have no strength... I'm so heavy... and I can feel my heart struggling... it's having to pump so hard... It can't take any more... I can't take this Sora..."

"Don't say that Riku! You're scaring me!" He slid two fingers into Rikus mouth, which caught Riku by surprise. "You can feel me in you now, right?"

Riku tried to shake his head out the way, but Sora remained in his mouth and Riku had to give in, because he jusy didn't have the energy to resist anymore. He tasted him, sucking on his nimble little fingers. His struggling heart skipped a beat and he got scared at first, and he gulped heavily. 

Sora slowly slid his fingers back and forth. "Does it taste good?", he asked.

Riku hesitantly nodded. He swallowed on Soras fingers, but as he couldn't eat his friend, he could only find pleasure in the tips of Soras fingers poking the dangling thing at the back of his throat. It made him gag and blush. 

"You make me feel whole," Sora said, "Do I make you feel the same?"

Riku, at any other point in his life, would have said yes. But to his shame, he hesitated to answer at that moment. "I... want more...", he confessed. "I'm so sorry."

Sora slipped another finger inside, but that wasn't enough either. Riku, driven by insatiable cravings, grabbed Sora all over. He didn't have alot of meat on his bones, but he looked good enough to eat.

Riku yanked him closer and gnawed at the petite boys neck. "You're tickling me!", Sora blushed. He knew there were stereotypes of big people smelling gross, but perhaps because of Rikus unique circumstances, he still smelled wonderful. He was sweaty, because his body had to put so much more effort into doing anything, but the musk was familiar to Soras senses. He smelled it growing up on an sunny island with him. He smelled it everytime they fought together. So Sora made himself comfortable on Rikus soft, water mattress like form and enjoyed the experience.

He had a decent pain tolerance, but he winced at the stinging sensation as Riku gave him hickeys. He knew Riku had always loved him, but he wasn't the most affectionate of people, so Sora quite enjoyed being explicitly desired like this. "This is really nice, Riku...", he swooned. "You remind me of a Dream Eater. You're so cuddly, like a plush toy. A giant plush toy."

"Thanks... you're right. I don't need food. I need you."

Sora sighed in relief. "Good. I-"

He was caught off guard when Riku started unwrapping him like he was candy, stripping off his clothes. "W-Whoa! Riku! Are you gonna try and eat me?"

"No... but I do wanna taste you a little more."

"I'm no ones dinner! Not even yours!"

"No, you're a little snack..." Then he sucked on Soras neck again.

Sora sighed and hugged him. "I kinda wish you would do this more often...", he thought aloud. "Not because you're under the influence of something, just because."

Riku lifted him and Sora giggled as Riku ravished him all the way down his body. Then the giggling stopped when his cock was consumed by Rikus mouth.

He looked down in shock.

Riku was moaning with pleasure. The rest of the world didn't exist to him. 

He was propped up to sit on Rikus face and he was dumbfounded, not knowing how to react as his best friend ravished his private parts.

Rikus face was still as handsome as ever, so Sora didn't feel like he was being taken by a monster. He was the same guy on the inside too, the same soul, the same heart Sora had always known. It was just his size that was different - and that meant there was just more of him to love. They were going through alot, but they would be okay. They could get through anything. So Soras eyes fluttered closed and he shuddered as he was eaten out.

Riku dug his tongue as deep inside Soras butt hole as he could. He motorboated his cheeks and made his petite friend whimper in ecstasy. "This is so weird...", Sora whispered, before moaning and rocking against him. 

He made a little disappointed noise when Riku lifted him away, but Riku had to breathe. "You okay?", Sora asked. Riku nodded and brought him closer, taking his cock in his mouth again. 

As he gave his best friend a blow job, he couldn't stop moaning. He was delicious. Swirling his tongue around the head, there was the saltiness of pre cum. The foreskin was so soft and delicate. His balls were warm and sweaty, slapping against Rikus chin. The cock was flacid, but as he sucked, it slowly got harder. Soras sighs and whimpers turned into moans and screams.

A burst of saltiness attacked Rikus senses. It was thick and goopy, and he swallowed it all immediately. He didn't stop sucking, craving more, Soras softening cock having no choice but to go hard again. Sora whimpered in exhaustion and Rikus efforts were finally rewarded, an explosion of saltiness filling his mouth once more. Cum dribbled from the corners of his mouth.

"Riku... can I have a little break?", Sora panted. "I just need a little break..."

Then the door opened and Sora suddenly got a burst of adrenaline, jumping away in panic.

"What in- the hell are you doin' butt naked in my lab?", Cid roared.

"N-Nothing! I'm not!", Sora insisted, collecting his clothes.

"I was gone for five minutes!"

"You were gone for like half an hour!", Sora argued, putting on his clothes backwards.

"Five minutes, thirty, same difference! Doesn't make my lab a brothel!"

"There is a difference! And it's that stupid logic that caused this experiment to go wrong in the first place!", he said. Sora snatched the bolt cutters from Cid and climbed ontop of Riku again. "Ready, Riku?"

"Yeah!", Riku wheezed.

"One! Two!"

"Just do it!", Riku demanded, and then he screamed as the ring was cut in half. It fell to the floor with a cling, and as he sighed in relief, his body deflated.

When he was finally his normal size, his skin was loose and baggy. It gradually pulled itself taught, and the tiger lines of stretch marks faded away.

Sora was still sitting on his chest, just watching him. "You feeling better, Riku?", he asked. 

"I'm still struggling to breathe...", Riku drawled. 

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Oh, I dunno..."

Cid scooped the broken ring up.Riku looked at his finger and there was a raw wound around it. Sora healed it with a spell, and wiped his chin clean of the cum that still lingered on it. Riku smiled at him warmly. "Thanks.", he said.

"I'm glad you're back to normal, Riku."

"Me too. You should probably try it on though; you've always been a skinny little thing."

Cids raspy voice interrupted. "Stop flirting infront of me, you're making me nauseous and I need a clear head to fix this thing. Get out."

"Hey!", Sora yelled. "You're the one that almost made him explode! Say sorry!"

"I don't need to say sorry 'cause he's fine! So get lost Twink!"

"Don't call me Twinkle Toes!"

"I didn't. I called you a Twink."

Riku blocked their eye contact with a hand. "Cool it guys. C'mon, Sora, let's head out."

"Yeah!", Sora agreed, getting up and finally letting Riku breathe. "Let's go ask Merlin for some cool stuff that actually works!"

Riku sighed and threw Sora over his shoulder. Sora just carried on screaming at Cid until they finally left the building. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) With all the weird kinks I have written for, this is the only one I felt awkward writing, so sorry of that shows.


End file.
